The Family Reunion
by Hiei's Dark Miko
Summary: A family reunion is where family member gather to inform one another on what has been happening in their lives.What does Kakashi have to tell his family? Let's just say they're in for a big surprise. Trust me, better than the summary XD [Yaoi]


**First Naruto & yaoi fanfic. Be gentle!! This idea has been on my mind for a while and I needed to get it out to the public, so enjoy XD ****The Family Reunion**...

* * *

'Has it been ten years already?" 

Kakashi has been dreading this day for a while now, but knew that it would happen. Tomorrow, weather he liked it or not, was his family reunion. It was the day that his family would meet and ignore one another, but they met because the wife of the head of the family wanted it. The womans name was Mikoto, she was very pretty and kind hearted. She thought that the family reunion would bring everyone together and allow for all the stress to just disappear and allow them to relax. Even so Kakashi knew that his family was too proud to enjoy themselves. Fugaku, the head of the family, was one of those types. The only way the man would enjoy himself was in the presence of his wife and his wife alone. Kakashi sighed and plopped on his leather sofa in the living room. A man stood at the doorway, he had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and more noticeably a scar across his nose. The man proceeded to sit next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, still worried about tomorrow?", asked the brown haired man

"You know I am", Kakashi said

Looking down at the man who currently had his head on his shoulder, he thought that mabey if he was there it would be ok. The brown haired man was Iruka Umino, the love of his life. They had met at a workshop for elementary school teachers. He had remembered looking across the room and locking eyes with him, it was love at first time. Eventually Kakashi gathered enough courage to say 'hi', thus eventually leading to dating. He learned that Iruka actually taught at an orphanage, it was were he was put when his parents died in a huge fire. It was said that it was caused by a man named Orochimaru. The rumor was that the man realized his wife had cheated on him when she gave birth to a blonde blue eyed boy rather than a black haired black eyed boy. He lead his wife to their bedroom and then locked her in while he took the baby. The man left the house only to burn it causing other houses nearby to catch on fire also. Somehow someone got to the man and got the baby, but the baby suffered some scratches on it's face.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?", asked Kakashi

"It's time to pick up Naruto at the orphanage", explained Iruka

"Of course"

On Kakashi and Iruka's three year anniversary, Kakashi asked Iruka to marry him. Then after two years of being engaged Iruka wanted to adopt, Kakashi knew that Iruka was a loving person and it made perfect sense. What Kakashi didn't know was that Iruka had already picked out the child he wanted to adopt. The child's name was Naruto, the baby that was almost killed by Orochimaru. Even though Orichimaru wasn't Naruto's father, the town still blamed him as the cause for the catastrophe. Children tend to follow adult actions, so they started to pick on Naruto and call him names. Iruka heart clenched at the site of Naruto playing all alone. He suffered a lot for a four year old, such a tender age. He was a troublemaker but Iruka knew it was just for attention.

**::Flashback::**

Iruka and Kakashi walked into the room where all the kids were gathered, to adopt. Rather then looking around Iruka walked straight to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto", Iruka said softly

"Hi!", yelled an enthusiastic Naruto "Wanna play with with me?"

"We'd love to, right Kakashi?", Iruka asked

Kakashi heart melt at the sight of the adorable little kid.

"Of course"

Naruto smiled and passed him the ball he was previously bouncing. After playing with Naruto for half an hour Iruka left to get all the paperwork done as soon as possible so they could take Naruto home. Kakashi noticed the six scars on the childs cheeks. Before he could ask Naruto, Iruka came in.

"Naruto", he said "Do you wanna come home with me and Kakashi?"

Naruto's eyes widened and a huge smile lit his face as he launched himself into Iruka's hands.

"I wuv you Iruka!", he yelled happily

He turned to Kakashi and did the same thing. Iruka explained to Naruto that they would pick him up tomorrow. It would give Iruka some time to prepare Naruto's room and buy him toys and clothes. As they left, Iruka hugged Kakashi tightly and smiled like never before.

**::End Flashback::**

Iruka got up and and went to get the jacket he bought Naruto. Kakashi stoop up and grabbed his keys off the table.

'Time to pick up my son', Kakashi thought with a smile

Walking out of the house both got into the car and drove off. It took only twenty minutes to get there and find a parking spot. Iruka felt like running right in and grabbing Naruto. Kakashi opened the door for Iruka and proceeded to the main desk.

"Hello, we're here to pick up Naruto", Iruka said

"I'll call for him", the woman said

Iruka smiled and decided to sit and wait for Naruto in the chairs nearby. Kakashi could sense Iruka's eagerness at finally being able to bring Naruto home. Light footsteps could be heard running down the hallway.

"Naruto get back here!", yelled a woman

"No!", he screamed

Naruto ran right into Kakashi's arms and buried his face in his shoulder. The woman stopped once she saw Iruka and Kakashi.

"Hello, you must be Naruto's new parents"

"Yes we are", said Kakashi

"Well all the paperwork is done and now you can take Naruto home", she said with a smile

"Thank you", Iruka said

Taking Naruto out of Kakashi's hands, he set him down and the jacket on him. The jacket had a cute little chibi fox in the front pocket that reminded Iruka of Naruto.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow", he said

"Weally?", asked Naruto

"Yes we do", Iruka said smiling

The family of three got into the car and drove off. Just like Iruka said, tomorrow was going to be a big day. Kakashi wasn't looking forward to it, but he had a son and fiance he needed to introduce to his family. After all, an Uchiha never forgets.

* * *

**I hoped you all like it enough to review. ::hint hint::nudge nudge::**


End file.
